


The Road Trip with Rude and Reno

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Reno volunteers to drive his sports car to their newest mission and Rude is less than impressed with his taste in music. There is a Supernatural reference as well.





	The Road Trip with Rude and Reno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalta79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/gifts).



> The reference about the driver and shotgun was pilfered from Supernatural.
> 
> This is a gift fic for VHestin as a birthday present. 
> 
> I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit writing these stories.

“The mission isn’t far away, you should be able be there after a single day’s drive” Tseng concluded. 

“I’ll drive, yo and we can take my sports car” Reno volunteered.

“That’s most generous. Keep the gas receipts to be turned over to accounting so we can reimburse you” Tseng told him.

“No way am I going in Reno’s car” Rude objected.

“Why not? Reno’s car is faster than one of the company vehicles and he’s volunteered it” Tseng asked him. 

“It’s his taste in music” Rude said with derision in his voice. 

“You two will have to work that out. Besides Rude, not everyone is into light jazz and classical music” Tseng said. 

Rude sighed when his higher up and partner showed up wearing his old, beaten up gang leather jacket, worn blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black shin high boots. He was driving his 1966 SC candy apple red Cobra with black racing strips. “Hop in partner” Reno said with a smile as he flipped through his stack of 8 track tapes in his glove box.

Rude stored his stuff in the trunk and gingerly got into the topless vehicle. He was forced to examine his friend and questioned why he loved to wear what were probably the clothes of his youth. There was nothing to be proud of, on the back of his jacket, a design similar to his tattoos was airbrushed onto it and in swirling letters, it read, “The Red Death” which had been his gang's name. No matter how Rude argued with Reno that the name was inappropriate as it meant the time of the month for a lady, Reno refused to listen and argued right back that it was a name to be feared and had been. To hear the name of his gang uttered would strike terror into the hearts of normal citizens.

“I managed to find some tapes that will play on your ancient sound system” Rude said taking them out of his pocket. 

“The best of David Sanborn, Peter White? I don’t think so, I don’t want to soil my sound” Reno said tossing them over his shoulder and putting in The Ramones.

“What are you doing? Stop the car. What is your preoccupation with Punk Music?” Rude demanded.

“Sorry I can’t hear you; I’m listening to music” Reno facetiously said as the beat picked up and he sang along with a huge grin on his face “Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go/I wanna be sedated/Nothing to do, no where to go o/I wanna be sedated…..” Rude sat there as the last “Ba ba baba, I wanna be sedated” faded out. 

“Perhaps we can change the music?” he suggested as "Rock and Roll High School" came on.

“Rock, rock, rock, rock n' roll high school/Well I don't care about history/Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school/Cause that's not where I want to be/Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school/I just want to have some kicks/I just want to get some chicks” was Reno’s only answer as a car full of hot women just happened to roll up beside them at the chick part, at a stop light and they giggled when Reno raised his sunglasses and winked at them and they waved goodbye when the light changed. Rude just looked back at them with a frustrated look on his face. 

Rude scowled his way through "Sheena is a Punk Rocker" and even harder through "Blitzkieg Bop" while the redhead bopped around as he drove with the wind in his spikes as he merrily sang along with Joey Romane. 

The final notes of "Pet Semetary" faded out when Reno was already rummaging for another tape. 

"Perhaps we can just listen to the radio?" Rude suggested. 

"Sorry Rude, house rules. The driver gets to choose the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole" Reno said as he put another one on.

"You sure love your eighties music" Rude said with a sigh.

"Actually, most stuff I listen to is mid to late seventies" Reno corrected him.

Rude groaned aloud as Bohemian Rhapsody came on and reluctantly joined in singing along and knew what was coming and frowned when Reno whipped out his hair tie and started head banging to the chorus with his one hand arranged in the official headbangers sign. Rude rolled his eyes and swore he would never ride anywhere with Reno again as thin strands of long, red hair whipped him.


End file.
